


Little Tulip

by DanisStudio



Category: South Park
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Pre-Canon, Protective Parents, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28428360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanisStudio/pseuds/DanisStudio
Summary: A small, self indulgent thing I wanted to write about Pip and his late mother.
Kudos: 3





	Little Tulip

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Pip's parents die, and I gave them names that would (hopefully) fit them. Charlotte Pirrup is his mother, Phillip Pirrup is his father (the name was passed down in canon, if I recall).

Pip was a small, frail child who was constantly picked on by his older sister, he always went to his mother for comfort. Charlotte would scold the mean teenager for picking on him, consoling the boy while tending to his bruises. Charlotte was a wonderful mother towards both of her children, despite Joe being the rowdy teenager she is.

Charlotte raised both children with her husband, Phillip, who also shared a name with their young son. He was as kind as she was, always trying to do what was best for the two children. The two were generous, kindhearted, and always tried doing what was best for the family, and those around them.

Going back to the present, Pip was laying in his bed while his body shivered, he had just woken up from a nightmare. The young blonde scurried to his parent's room, Charlotte looking up from her book to see her son. She had no time to acknowledge him before he jumped onto the bed and into her arms, surprising her. 

"Phillip? Are you alright?" Charlotte spoke softly, petting Pip's head as he shivered in her arms. "I-I had a nightmare, mummy…" His voice trembled as his eyes welled up with small tears, hugging his mother tightly. "Oh dear… My little tulip, you will be ok." Charlotte pet his silky blonde hair, calming the boy down a bit as he shook less.  
He loved that nickname, it always made him happy when his mother would call him her little 'tulip'.

Charlotte held the frail boy in her arms, pulling the white sheets over them as she laid back, her head resting on the beige pillow while Pip rested on her chest. Her breathing was therapeutic, it lulled the young boy into a drowsy state. "Phillip, do you know why I call you my little tulip?" "Well... No mummy, but I like it." He spoke softly, Charlotte pet his hair once again, planting a kiss on his forehead.

"Because you're as delicate as a tulip, and I'd give everything to take care of you and watch you grow without harm." She explained, giving Pip a sweet smile, he returned the smile, laying back on her chest. "I always want to make you happy, mummy… I want to be a good tulip for you and daddy." Pip smiled, closing his eyes as he felt the hand of his mother atop his head, raking her fingers through his hair. "You will never disappoint me, tulip. You make me so happy, and proud."

Charlotte stopped speaking as soon as she heard her son's soft snoring, not wanting to disturb him. She flicked off the bedside lamp and put away her book, holding her son in her arms.   
Pip slept peacefully, his face holding a sweet smile, no longer afraid of the nightmare that plagued him earlier. He was lucky to have such sweet parents, he definitely took more of a liking towards his mother, but he was thankful for the both of them.

Pip never wanted to lose them, and they never wanted their little tulip to ever wilt.


End file.
